Meet my Grandmother
by Trory
Summary: Buffy bekommt Besuch von ihrer Großmutter. Aber auch Spike ist im Summers Haus, und will einfach nicht gehen. Nun muss Buffy sich damit abfinden, und am Schluss kommt alles anders als gedacht. Spuffy! Please R&R!


Ein kleiner Spuffy One Shot von mir Hatte gestern iwie so ne Idee.

Also über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen ;)

* * *

Meet my Grandmother

Nichts ahnend nahm Buffy den Brief aus dem Briefkasten, und erkannte sofort von wem er war. Er war von Justine Summers. Ihrer Großmutter. Seit wann schrieb ihre Großmutter ihr überhaupt? Stirnrunzelnd öffnete sie den Umschlag, und keine Minute später war sie entsetzt.

Ihre Großmutter wollte zu Besuch kommen, und scheinbar hatte die Post hier ganz schön Mist gebaut. Der Brief war drei Wochen alt, und das hieß sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Denn genau heute war der Tag den ihre Großmutter als ihren Ankunftstag angegeben hatte. „Na toll. Ganz toll.", brummelte sie und ging ins Haus.

Ohne einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen ging sie in die Küche und legte den Brief ab. Erst jetzt sah sie eine Tasse auf dem Tresen stehen. Ihre war es nicht. Okay, vielleicht hatte Dawn sie einfach stehen lassen. Als Buffy aber hin ging sah sie, dass es nicht Dawns Tasse sein konnte. Außer sie stand neuerdings darauf Blut zu trinken.

Buffy hob die Tasse an ihre Nase, und war sich sicher. Das war Blut. Aber sehr viele Möglichkeiten gab es nun ja nicht wer es sein konnte. Eigentlich fiel ihr spontan nur ein Vampir ein der ins Haus konnte, und auch noch diese Frechheit besitzen würde! Oh wenn sie ihn hier erwischte...dann...oh ja, sie würde ihn wirklich noch pfählen.

Nun ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, und ihr fiel erst jetzt auf was dort anders war. Buffy legte den Kopf schief und sah Spike an der gemütlich im Sessel saß, und sie grinsend ansah. „Spike...was zur Hölle hast du hier zu suchen?", fauchte Buffy wütend, und schwenkte den Becher etwas. Dies führte aber dazu, dass sie etwas von dem Blut auf ihre Bluse spritzte. „Verflucht!"

„Auch schön dich zu sehen Liebes.", sagte er, und setzte sich nun auf. Spike sah Buffy an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihrer Bluse wo das Blut verteilt war. „Steht dir...", sagte er und erhob sich dann. Langsam ging er auf Buffy zu und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Flecken auf der Bluse.

„Spike. Hör auf damit. Das ist nun wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt.", sagte sie und spürte dann kurz seine Lippen auf den ihren. Buffy konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen den Kuss kurz zu erwidern, löste sich dann aber von ihm. „Hörst du auf! Verdammt. Jetzt ist keine Zeit für so was!", sagte sie und schob ihn von sich.

Die Tasse stellte sie ab und sah auf ihre Bluse. Ganz toll. Sie konnte nur hoffen das ihre Großmutter nicht sofort kommen würde, und sie sich noch umziehen konnte. Nur wegen Spike war ihre Bluse nun eingesaut, und jetzt wollte er sie ganz offensichtlich auch noch vernaschen. Wieso war er eigentlich immer zu den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkten scharf auf sie? Roch er das?

„Sei doch nicht so mein Herz.", sagte er und drückte sich von hinten an sie. Er entlockte Buffy ein kleines Stöhnen und grinste vor sich hin. „Siehst du. Du willst es doch genauso wie ich. Also wieso warten? Der Zeitpunkt ist doch egal. Hier und jetzt...ich finde das ist ein guter Zeitpunkt.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

Als Spike sich an sie drängte schloss Buffy die Augen, und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er rieb seine Männlichkeit an sie, und das allein reichte fast aus um ihren Willen zu brechen. Aber es ging nun einfach nicht. Abgesehen davon das, dass zwischen ihnen falsch war, es ging nun nicht. Nicht wenn ihre Großmutter kommen wollte. Buffy schluckte hart als er auch noch Anfing ihren Hals zu küssen.

Verflucht. Wieso musste er es ihr so schwer machen? Sie hatte ihm doch gerade gesagt das es nicht ging, aber für ihn war doch hier und jetzt immer der passende Zeitpunkt. Egal was sie davon dachte. Meistens bekam er sie wenn er es wollte. Und das war dumm. „Nein Spike...das...geht...einfach nicht...", keuchte sie, drehte sich dann aber doch zu ihm um.

Kaum hatte sie das getan senkte Spike seine kalten Lippen wieder auf Buffys, und diese erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Es war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, aber was sollte sie auch dagegen machen? Ihn schlagen, und ihn noch mehr anheizen? Bei ihm war das leider in dieser Hinsicht eine vollkommen andere Reaktion auf ihr Handeln. Es machte ihn erst richtig heiß, und das konnte sie nun nicht riskieren.

Sanft drückte er sie gegen die Wand und lies seine Hände über ihre Rundungen wandern. Buffy stöhnte dabei in seinen Mund, und zog ihn noch etwas näher zu sich. Das Verlangen in ihr war da, und langsam war es ihr egal. Wenn sie etwas Glück haben würden, dann würde ihre Großmutter nicht sofort kommen. Spikes Lippen verließen ihren Mund, und wanderten zu ihrem Ohr.

Er knabberte sanft daran, und dann klingelte es. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stieß Buffy Spike von sich und starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster. Ihre Großmutter! Da stand ihre Großmutter, und wartete darauf das Buffy die Tür aufmachte. Mist mist mist. Spike schien das nicht zu kümmern, und er küsste sie noch einmal. „Nein! Herr Gott noch mal Spike! NEIN!", flüsterte sie.

„Wieso denn nicht Liebes? Gerade warst du doch nicht richtig heiß darauf, und nun bist du wieder eiskalt. Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte er, und verzog den Mund.

„JA! Da draußen steht meine Großmutter. Sie kommt heute zu Besuch. Ich hab ihren verdammten Brief gerade erst bekommen, also sei endlich still. Wenn du nicht gehst dann halt wenigstens deine Klappe. Sie weiß nichts von all dem, also wäre ich dir dankbar wenn du nichts sagen würdest.", meinte Buffy und richtete sich und ihre Klamotten schnell.

„Mh was bekomm ich wenn ich brav bin?", fragte er anzüglich, und zwinkerte ihr zu. Oh ja, Buffy wusste woran er dachte, und sie wollte es doch auch.

„Spike...kannst du nie an was anderes denken?", fragte sie genervt und ging dann zur Tür. Buffy atmete tief durch und öffnete dann die Türe. Sie lächelte und umarmte ihre Großmutter kurz. „Omi! Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte sie erfreut und dann trat Buffys Großmutter ins Haus.

„Oh Buffy. Du bist aber wirklich groß geworden. Es kommt mir ja so vor als hätte ich dich Jahre lang nicht gesehen!", sagte Justine Summers, und lächelte ihre Enkeltochter an. Prüfend sah sie sich im Haus um und sah dann wieder zu Buffy.

„Na ja, ganz so lange ist das auch nicht her. Aber du hast Recht...mir kommt es doch auch so vor. Ich hoffe das du eine schöne Reise gehabt hast? Ich habe deinen Brief leider gerade erst bekommen, und deswegen bin ich doch leicht überrascht von deinem Besuch.", gestand sie, und fuhr sich durch ihre blonden Haare.

„Oh ja, ja. Die Reise war sehr nett. Oh. Nun ja das ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen. Ich hoffe ich bereite dir keine Unannehmlichkeiten wenn ich so unerwartet hier auftauche?", meinte sie, und sah dann die Blutflecken auf Buffys Bluse. „Kind! Du blutest ja!", sagte sie entsetzt.

„Nein...nein, das tust du nicht. Ich freue mich doch dich zu sehen. Leider ist Dawn nun nicht hier...", sagte Buffy und dann schrie ihre Großmutter auf. Oh Mist. Das Blut. Und das war alles Spikes Schuld! „Nein. Nein, ich blute nicht...das ist Farbe! Ich bin manchmal schrecklich ungeschickt!", sagte sie, und hoffte ihre Großmutter würde das mit der Farbe auch schlucken.

Zu allem Übel kam nun auch noch Spike aus der Küche, und ging ohne ein Wort, aber mit einem verdammt anzüglichen Grinsen für Buffy, an den beiden vorbei. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er so schnell gehen. Und Buffy hasste ihn manchmal wirklich dafür das er so hartnäckig sein konnte.

Justine sah dem Mann nach und räusperte sich dann. „Dein Freund mein Schatz?", fragte sie, und Buffy sah sie entsetzt an. Genau in diesem Moment hob Spike wieder den Kopf und sah zu den Frauen. „Nein! Nein. Er...er ist nicht mein Freund! Spike doch nicht!", sagte sie schnell, und spürte wie sie rot anlief. Nein, ihr Freund war er ja nicht. _Du schläfst nur mit ihm._

Aber das war etwas was ihre Großmutter ja nicht wissen musste. Immerhin war sie keine moderne Frau und eine Verbindung dieser Art würde sie sicher nicht akzeptieren, und verstehen schon gar nicht. Ach ja, und Spike war immer noch ein Vampir. Aber auch das konnte sie Justine nicht so einfach sagen.

„Oh. Verstehe. Und stellst du mir den jungen Mann auch noch vor? Oder muss deine alte Großmutter das ganz alleine machen?", fragte sie, und lächelte Buffy an.

„Ja, Liebes. Stell mich schon vor. Sei doch nicht so unhöflich mein Herz.", sagte er und schien in diesen zwei Sätzen auch noch extra viele Kosenamen zu verwenden. Das er sie unnötiger Weiße auch noch betonte brachte Buffy fast zum Kochen.

„Nein. Natürlich werde ich ihn dir vorstellen.", sagte sie, und biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Das ist Spike. Spike, das ist meine Großmutter, Justine Summers.", sagte Buffy und sah Spike wütend an. „Ich werde die Kaffeemaschine anstellen.", meinte sie und ging dann in die Küche.

Oh dieser verfluchte Vampir! „Ich werde ich pfählen. Gleich wenn meine Großmutter weg ist, werde ich ihm einen schönen, großen Pflock in sein Herz jagen!", sagte sie murmelnd und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich Justine inzwischen auf die Couch gesetzt und sah Spike interessiert, und zugleich missbilligend an. Spike beachtete Buffys Großmutter nicht weiter. „Und, sind Sie öfter hier zu Besuch bei meiner Enkeltochter?", fragte sie und sah Spike an.

Überrascht sah er zu der älteren Frau und setzte sich etwas ordentlicher hin. Buffy hatte ihm zwar gesagt still zu sein, aber es wäre doch mehr als unhöflich ihre Fragen nicht zu beantworten. „Ahm tja, ja...manchmal. Ihre Enkeltochter ist etwas ganz besonderes.", sagte er und warf einen schmunzelnden Blick zur Küche.

„Verstehe. Verstehe.", sagte Justine und fragte sich was er hier zu suchen hatte. Aber es war ganz offensichtlich das dieser Mann Buffy sehr zu mögen schien. Nun kam auch Buffy wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben ihre Großmutter. Während sie sich hinsetzte, warf sie Spike einen besonders bösen Blick zu.

„Wie geht es dir Buffy? Ist mit Dawn alles in Ordnung?", fragte Justine, und sah zu Buffy. Diese warf immer wieder einen Blick auf Spike. Aber irgendwie verwirrte sie das sehr. Hatte Buffy nicht gesagt das dieser Mann nicht ihr Freund war? Und doch sah sie in diesem Blick mehr als ihre Enkeltochter zuzugeben schien.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Und auch Dawn geht es gut...", sagte sie. Na ja so gut es ihr gehen konnte nachdem sie tot gewesen war, und nun wieder hier war. Und mal abgesehen davon das sie in Sunnydale lebten. „Deine Mutter hat sich damals ja eine wirklich nette, und sehr interessant Stadt ausgesucht...", meinte sie nun und sah aus dem Fenster.

Nett? So nett war Sunnydale gar nicht dachte Buffy und nickte dann leicht. „Ja...ja. Sunnydale ist schon etwas ganz besonderes.", meinte sie und sah zu Spike. „Spike? Wolltest du vorhin nicht gerade gehen?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Er hatte doch nicht vor die ganze Zeit hier zu bleiben?

„Nein. Ich wollte nicht gehen Liebes. Ich finde es hier gerade so schön.", sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte Buffy zu. Oh nein. So leicht würde sie ihn nicht loswerden. Das ganze hier könnte noch sehr spaßig werden. Da war er sich sicher. Und schon allein der Anblick von Buffy war viel zu köstlich um nun einfach zu gehen. „Wenn du willst das ich gehe, musst du mich schon rauswerfen Jägerin.", sagte er.

Buffy hätte genau das am liebsten getan. Besonders nachdem er sie nun auch noch Jägerin genannt hatte. „Schön! Schön, dann bleibst du eben hier Spike!", fauchte sie und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Oh Gott, wie sehr sie Spike im Moment hasste. Als würde er es darauf anlegen das sie vor ihrer Großmutter ausrasten würde, und er im hohen Bogen in die Sonne fliegen würde.

„Spike? So war doch ihr Name richtig?", fragte Justine und sah zu dem platinblonden Vampir. Im Gegensatz zu Buffy schien auch ihre Großmutter diese ganze Situation gar nicht schlimm zu finden. Nein, sie versuchte auch noch normal mit Spike zu reden! „Ja, das war sein Name.", knirschte Buffy und funkelte Spike an.

„Liebes. Heute bist du aber gar nicht freundlich. Das gehört sich aber wirklich nicht wenn deine Großmutter hier ist.", sagte er und sah nun zu Justine. „Ja, genau. Das war mein Name.", sagte er und hörte Buffys immer schneller werdenden Puls, und ihren Herzschlag in seinem Kopf. Oh sie war schrecklich sauer. Aber das gefiel ihm.

Die Jägerin war einfach süß wenn sie vor Wut schäumte. „Spike? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden. In der Küche.", sagte sie, und ging schon vor. Spike erhob sich grinsend, und in der Küche wurde er an die nächste Wand gedrückt. „Ich wusste nicht das du so sehr auf die Gefahr stehst erwischt zu werden Liebes...", flüstert er, und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hintern.

„Nein Spike!", sagte Buffy und schlug Spike dann ihre Faust ins Gesicht. „Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören an das zu denken? Das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Du bist...du bist einfach ein idiotischer Vampir, und sobald meine Großmutter weg ist, werde ich dich endlich pfählen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Spike grinste. Kurz rieb er sich die Stelle wo Buffys Faust ihn getroffen hatte, und nickte dann. „Aber sicher doch Liebes. Wenn ich jedes Mal wenn du das sagst 10 Cent bekommen würde, dann würde ich inzwischen verdammt reich sein.", sagte er und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre.

Buffy keuchte als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte und wollte ihn wegdrücken. Nach einer Minute konnte sie den Kuss lösen, und funkelte ihn böse an. „Glaub mir. Irgendwann wird es doch soweit sein. Und dann werde ich da sein...und hör endlich auf mich Liebes zu nennen. Vor allem wenn meine Großmutter es hören kann!", sagte sie.

„Wie du meinst Liebes.", sagte er, und ging wieder in die Küche. Wie vorhin setzte er sich auf den Sessel, und sah Buffys Großmutter an. „Mh habt ihr alles geklärt?", fragte sie, und Spike nickte. „Ja, das haben wir. Und alles ist wunderbar, nicht wahr mein Herz?", meinte er als Buffy sich wieder setzte.

Als ihre Großmutter nicht hinsah, hielt sie einen Pflock hoch, und lächelte. Oh ja wenn Spike so weiter machte würde sie nichts lieber machen als ihm einen Pflock ins Herz zu jagen! Aber er schien das alles sehr lustig zu finden, und das ärgerte sie noch mehr. Wie lange würde sie ihn nun ertragen müssen? Stunden? Oh Gott, er würde ganz bestimmt so lange bleiben bis ihre Großmutter weg war, oder er das bekam was er wollte. Und DAS würde er nicht bekommen wenn ihre Großmutter im Haus war!

„Ja, alles bestens.", sagte sie und lächelte ihre Großmutter an. Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte war Spike auch Stunden später noch da. Und was sie noch mehr ärgert war das er und ihre Großmutter sich köstlich amüsierten. Verflucht. Was war in ihrer Familie nur falsch gelaufen? Buffy wusste ja auch wie sehr Dawn ihn mochte. Und nun auch noch ihre Großmutter?

Sie selbst schlief mit ihm, und er verliebte sich in sie. Das war doch wirklich total verrückt. Seufzend hörte sie den beiden zu und sah aus dem Fenster. Wollte er nicht endlich verschwinden? Aber Buffy wusste ja das er das alles tat um sie zu ärgern, und er hatte es auch noch geschafft. Als ihre Großmutter aufstand dachte sie schon sie würde gehen. Aber nein, es kam sehr viel schlimmer.

Fotoalben! Ihre Großmutter suchte die Fotoalben heraus. Über was hatten die beiden sich eigentlich unterhalten? Buffy hatte nicht zugehört, und das war scheinbar ein Fehler gewesen. „Oh Buffy war ja so ein niedliches Kind gewesen.", sagte ihre Großmutter und schlug das Album auf. Was wurde das da gerade? Sie unterhielten sich über sie? Oh mein Gott! „Ah...was wird das?", fragte Buffy und sah Spike wieder wütend an.

„Oh ich wollte Spike nur ein paar Fotos aus deiner Kindheit zeigen. Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie du im Sommer durch unseren Garten gelaufen bist und-", Buffys entsetztes Keuchen unterbrach sie. „Da hab ich doch nichts an auf diesem Foto!", schrie sie und wurde rot.

Spike setzte sich nun neben Buffy und hauchte in ihr Ohr. „Aber ich weiß doch wie du nackt aussiehst Liebes...", und dafür hätte sie ihn nun liebend gerne hinaus geworfen. Das die Sonne nicht mehr schien war schade, aber der Effekt an sich würde ja auch reichen. „Halt die Klappe.", flüsterte sie.

„So schlimm ist das doch wirklich nicht Buffy. Ich bin sicher Spike war auch ein ganz niedliches Kind, und das seine Familie solche Fotos auch hat. Stell dich nicht so an Kind.", sagte sie. Buffy lachte. Oh ja. Natürlich. Spike war sicher ein ganz niedliches Kind gewesen. „Sicher...vor über 130 Jahren.", murmelte sie.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kündigte ihre Großmutter endlich an das sie nun leider schon gehen müsste. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Buffy es auch schade gefunden, aber wenn sie allein war konnte sie Spike endlich aus dem Haus werfen. „Das ist wirklich schade. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder.", sagte sie und drückte ihre Großmutter.

„Oh da bin ich sicher. Ich werde euch anrufen. Und das nächste Mal wird das bestimmt nicht so ein überraschender Besuch sein. Richte Dawn schöne Grüße von mir aus. Und Spike, es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Justine.

„Ja, das werde ich machen.", sagte Buffy und wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen als ihre Großmutter zu Spike meinte, dass es nett gewesen wäre ihn kennen zu lernen. _Ich bin in einer falschen Welt. Oder das hier ist nur ein ganz schlechter Traum. Ja, so muss es sein._ „Mich auch, Mrs Summers.", sagte Spike freundlich.

„Buffy. Ich fürchte auf Urenkel kann ich mich nicht sofort freuen oder? Das ist wirklich schade.", meinte Justine und Buffy sah sie überrascht an. „Wie? Was? Urenkel? Was? Ahm...was meinst du?", fragte sie und sah ihre Großmutter komisch an. Kinder? Buffy würde nun doch keine Kinder bekommen! Wie kam sie nur darauf?

„Nun...dein Freund ist ein Vampir.", sagte ihre Großmutter und nun klappte auch Spikes Mund auf. „Ja, ich habe es gewusst Buffy.", sagte sie, als Buffy einen verwirrten Blick auf Spike warf. „Deine Mutter hat mir alles gesagt. Also, dann bis bald.", meinte sie und stieg in das Taxi.

Spike grinste. „Liebes...mir scheint deine Großmutter ist eine schlaue Frau – sehr viel schlauer als du.", meinte er, und Buffy trat ihn unsanft gegen das Schienbein.

„Ach, halt einfach die Klappe.", schrie sie und schlug ihm die Tür dann vor der Nase zu.

**The End**


End file.
